Deidara and Hinata's Dream
by winry rockbell0
Summary: Deidara and Hinata have the same dream about each other and find one another. Will love blossom? DeiHina story. I wasn't real sure on the rating and pleease review this is prolly one of the few okay stories I've written. DeiHina [Drabbl] [Crack Pairing]
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer for the whole fanfic: I do not and ever will own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**RULES: No flames, Tips are allowed, No complaining, and NO REPORTING MY DAMN STORY... Please... Oh and review at the end IF you wanna. **

_**At**__**the**__**Akatsuki**__**Hideout...**_

Deidara turned over and grunted. It was 3:36 and he couldn't sleep all night. He was afraid he would have those dreams again... The ones with the pale girl with long, midnight blue hair staring at him with pearl-like eyes, smiling with her golden kimono with red flowers blowing in the wind... It was too much... It was too... Pervy. Yet, every night, his brain would try to force him to sleep, to see that strange woman once more. To Deidara's mind, she was an innocent angel without the halo and wings. Deidara smacked himself hard on the head and sat up in bed. He should not be having dreams about this woman! He had no idea who she was, where she lived, and if he would ever even see her. Deidara got up and got a glass of water. He was acting crazy. While walking to the sink, he had and arguement in his brain whether he should seek out the strange girl, or try and forget about her. In the past, he had gotten cheated on with his previous girlfriend...

_**Flashback...**_

_Knock knock!_ Deidara opened the door and to his shock, his girlfriend, Yamakana Ino (A/N: I dont know if I spelled Yamakana right, but bear with me here), was on the couch making out with some odd boy with red tattoos on his cheeks. Ino quickly departed her lips with the boys. "It's not what you think!" cried Ino. Too late. Deidara was red in the face. "GET OUT NOW!!!!" he screamed. Drooping her head, she sadly said, "Come on Kiba." Ever since, Deidara has never fallen in love again...

_**End**__**of**__**Flashback...**_

_**At**__**the**__**Hyuuga**__**Manor...**_

Hinata woke up with a start... She had that dream again... The one with a man with soft looking blonde hair, with some of it covering his right eye... He always had no shirt on, so his huge, bulgy muscles where clearly visible.. The man had a mouth on his left hand, for some unknown reason. Hinata shook her head. Why is she dreaming about weird men?! Is a Hyuuga Heiress supposed to have dreams of the people that are destined to be together? Hinata got up. She couln't sleep anymore. Slowly getting up, she got a glass and started filling it with water. Now she was afraid of that dream.. 'Tomorrow,' she thought, ' I will go search for this man.' Hinata felt something cold on her hand.. The water from the sink was overflowing out of the glass and onto Hinata's hand. "Gomenasai!!" she said quite loudly to no one in particular. Hinata sighed. She really needed to work on not apologizing to no one. **KABOOM!!!!** She heard a bang in the distance...

_**Back**__**at**__**the**__**Akatsuki...**_

**BOOM!!! **Deidara smiled. Blowing up things was always a good way to relieve stress and un-movable thoughts. Inside, you could almost hear Kisame gritting his teeth. Oh how he wished Deidara couldn't blow things up (A/N: Sorry about that sudden change there. I just felt like making Kisame pissed XD) "Art really is a bang, un." whispered Deidara to himself. After blowing apart almost a whole forest, Deidara went back to sleep, almost not even remembering the girl. Almost...

_"Hello, Deidara-sama." said a voice. (A/N: The italic is Deidara's dream.) Deidara turned around and saw the girl again. He gasped. "W-w-who are you un?" asked Deidara. "I am Hinata Hyuuga. It is surely a pleasure to speak with you, Deidara-sama." said Hinata. Deidara perked up. "Hey, that name sounds familiar, un." Hinata smiled. "I will search for you tomorrow... Meeeet me at thee Konohaaa Gaaateeee..." whispered Hinata as she faded away. "Wait un!" cried Deidara. It was to late. He had awoken. _

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!! TOBI WAKE DEIDARA-DANNA UP FOR BREEEAKFAST!!!!!" screamed a familiar voice. Deidara mentally slapped his head. It was gonna be a loooong day.

_**Hyuuga**__**Manor... **_ (A/N: Im not making any more titles im too lazy XD just figure it out on your own)

"Oi! Hinata-niisan! Breakfeast!" yelled Neji from the kitchen. Hinata got up and took a bath, brushed her teeth, you know, the old, boring morning routine. _Munch munch munch THUMP. _Neji turned around. "OH CRAP!" said Neji and he dove under the sink. "OOH NEJI!!!" cried Hanabi. She had a curling iron, make-up kit, nail stuff, and some girly dress. Hinata giggled. Hanabi looked at her and whispered, "Where is your Neji -niisan?" Hinata giggled again and pointed at Neji's hiding place. Hanabi opened the door and there was Neji. "AAAH!!!" yelled Neji in surprise. "NOOOO!!!" screamed Neji as Hanabi dragged him upstairs. Hinata went into giggle mode into fit of giggles mode. She almost fell out of her chair giggling so much. When everyone was gone, Hinata ran outside. 'Time to find that man.' she thought as she zig-zagged through Konoha.

**Akatsuki**

POOF! Deidara was gone. All the Akatsuki members jumped and Tobi hit his head on the ceiling. "Where the hell is he off to?" asked Kisame. No answer. It wasn't like he was expecting one. _Crack._ Deidara had reached the Konoha Gates. Being a member of the Akatsuki and all, he of course would be taken into custody if seen. That was when it all happend... He saw the girl and the girl saw him...

BUH BUH BUH BUUUUUH!!!! Damn am I evil XD don't worry tho new chappie is comin out soon. Sorry it was so short and if the rules were a little extreme.


	2. They Begin To Bond

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

**Deidara: Yah, sorry winryrockbell0 didnt update sooner, yeah! She kinda lost interest due to loss of reviews yeah..**

**Hinata: What Deidara-kun is saying is that if you dont review winryrockbell0 is less likely to update.**

**winryrockbell0: -sniff- WHYY?! -sob-**

**Deidara: -pats winryrockbell0's back- It'll be okay, yeah.**

**Hinata: WARING: overuse of the words 'her' and 'Deidara' and probably not many apostrophes.**

Hinata just stared at Deidara before falling unconsious. He just gently picked her up and sprinted away.

Making a camp somewhere near a lake and waterfall, Deidara went ahead and started a fire and collected firewood. He made a bed for himself out of moss with lots of sticks removed. Hinata slowly regained consiousness. "A-ano, bu-but w-where am I-I?" asked Hinata as she regained enough consiousness to talk and sit up. "We're in the woods somewhere, yeah." said Deidara casually. Hinata gasped realizing it was the man from her dreams.. Except this was the real live thing. Deidare noticed this sudden change of atmosphere and looked up. "There is no need to be afraid, yeah. Im not going to hurt you or anything, yeah." Deidara acted as if he didnt know why she gasped. "So, what's your name, yeah?" asked Deidara, attempting at a conversation. "A-ano, H-h-hinata Hyuuga, sir..." stammered Hinata nervously. Deidara chuckled. 'So Im having dreams about the weakest Hyuuga ever, yeah?' "Well, my name is Deidara, yeah." said Deidara, laying his head back on his hands. "Oh, and if you want to take a bath, there is a lake and waterfall somewhere nearby, yeah. I havent spent much time scouting, yeah...That's mostly Itachi and Kisame's job,yeah." Hinata shuddered at the name of Itachi. "Y-you mean, Itachi U-Uchiha?" Hinata asked cautiously, twiddling her fingers in embarrasment. "Umm, yeah..yeah.." Deidara said matter-of-factly.

Hinata shuddered once more when a screech owl called somewhere off into the distance. Deidara didnt even flinch. "So, do you have any food, yeah?" he asked, his stomach rumbling at the thought of food. That was a good question, because neither of them brought food. "A-ano, no I didnt.. g-g-gomenasai..." Hinata said, sounding ashamed. Deidara sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, making her gasp and blush a deeper shade of red (I JUST INVENTED A NEW COLOR X3). "Hey, it's okay, yeah. It wasnt all your fault you know, yeah." Deidara then realized she wasnt much of a talker. This gave her a disadvantage around other men. At the thought of that Deidara clenched his fists. 'Holy shit! I dont even know this girl, yet I have so many emotions for her, yeah.' "Ano, but can I go take a bath?" said Hinata, not stammering around him. She wanted to clear her mind and think about things. Deidara nodded as he continued warming his hands so the cold air wouldnt freeze them.

When Hinata got to the lake, her tensed muscles relaxed as she realized she was alone. The sound of the waterfall, the stars and moon, the sound of the frogs and crickets... As she slowly stripped, she tapped her toe on the water. Despite the cold night air, it was warm. She sank in as the water overtook her. Hinata could feel her hygiene slowly regaining itself as the dirt and mud and whatnot got washed away. She sank herself underwater to get her face and hair wet. When she broke the surface, she gasped for air and immediatly calmed. Now she started thinking about Deidara. 'Deidara hmm? I wonder who he really is. At first I thought he was a girl, due to his womanly features. I better not tell him that, he might get angry and hurt me, just as Neji did. Well, he is obviously a member of the Akatsuki, because it seems Itachi is his teammate or something. But what the hell were those mouths on his hands for? I will probably find out soon enough.. Hmph, I better get out of the water before I drown.' As she ended her little mental conversation, she swam to shore and applied her clothing.

'Grrr, where the fuck is Hinata-san? She is taking too long..' thought Deidara nervously. Just then, almost out of no where, she jumped down a tree, her clothes sticking to her body and her wet hair clinging onto her jacket. Even under the fur lined Hyuuga jacket, she shivered. Deidara took Hinata into his embrace and pulled her down to the fire. She blushed like mad, but stopped shivering, and felt her goosebumps dissapear. Hinata cuddled closer, falls asleep in his arms. Deidara just simply smiled and put out the fire. They fell asleep on the moss bed, Hinata leaning on Deidara as they slept a peaceful slumber. But they had no idea what was ahead of them.. Such as Kabuto lurking in the bushes...

**HAHA! Cliffie X3**

**I have a question though: Why is Kabuto or Sasuke always the stalker? It is unfair to them.. hmph.. Well, please excuse my late updation.. As Deidara and Hinata explained before, I only had 4 reviews. That hurts right here! -points at chest- Please review or I may not finish it. Also, sorry for short chappies!**

**Deidara: The only reason she makes short chappies is cuz shes a lazy ass with weak fingers, yeah...**

**Me: HEY! Are you asking me to put in a kissing scene with you and Tobi!?**

**Deidara: OKAY!!! I'll be good now.. -goes to dark corner and huddles and cries-**

**Hinata: Is he gonna be okay?**

**Me: He's gonna be fine!**

**Well, ja ne! For now..**


	3. The Abduction and The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not and ever will own Naruto... -sob-... but the fanfic is mine yay! (And so are the faces at the bottom!)**

**Deidara: YAY, YEAH! She wrote another chappie, yeah!**

**Hinata: Thats because she's FINALLY getting some more reviews! But-**

**Deidara: BUT IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE FASTER, YOU GOTTA REVIEW!**

**Hinata: ...**

**Me: -puppy dog eyes- please review im still lonely! 3X**

**Deidara: Warning: not many apostrophes + overuse of the words 'her' and 'Deidara,' yeah. **

**Hinata: You have been warned...**

Kabuto walked out of the bushes, sensing they were asleep. 'Hmph, she look kinda cute..' thought Kabuto as he hovered over Hinata. 'Well, gotta do what Orochimaru wants me to do..' and with that thought in mind, Kabuto picked up Hinata and ran off into the dark forest...

Deidara patted the area next to him only to find air. He jerked awake, Hinata wasnt there! Frantically searching, he realized she must have gone to the lake! 'I hope she didnt drown, yeah..' thought Deidara as he hopped through the trees, the sound of the waterfall growing louder. When he got there, no one was in sight. All he found was a clip.. A clip to a bra. Deidara shivered.. 'Oh god, where are you Hinata?' Deidara wondered sadly.

(OMFG so sorry but im not that good at writing paragraphs.. -avoids a brick my writing teacher threw at me-)

Kabuto stopped at Orochimaru's bedroom door and knocked. "Come inn.." whispered a snake-like voice. Hinata shuddered. If she wasnt shackled on her neck, feet, hands, blindfolded, and didnt have a gag in her mouth, she would be out and hopping like a gazelle. All she did was lay limply. Hinata knows her place in these kind of things. Lay back, be afraid, and wait for your savior. A door creaked open... "I seeee you have the girl..." said the voice again. "Yes, I do, Orochimaru-san.." Kabuto said in triumph. "Gooood, now briing her to Saasuke and encourage hiim tooo have seex wiith the giirl.." whispered Orochimaru. Beyond the blindfold, Hinata's eyes widened. She started squirming and wiggling and even trying to kick and punch... She wanted Deidara to take away her virginity, not some reclusive Uchiha! Kabuto pinched her neck, hard, and she was out cold.

Deidara halted to a stop. There was a big hut-like thing with the label: _**Orochimaru's Hideout... Do not enter...**_ Deidara had to hold back a laugh. He slowly opened the door, making it creak loudly. "Hmph, yeah." whispered Deidara. "Release, yeah." he said as the endless halls dissapeared. Now, instead of stone walls with rotting doors and torches lighting the hall, it had white walls with polished wooden doors. Lights around the hall lit up the entire place. "Kind of like a hotel, yeah.." Deidara chuckled. He wasnt too sure if Hinata was really here or not, but it was worth a try.

Kabuto walked to Sasuke's door and knocked on it. "Come in." said a voice behind a door. Sasuke looked up and saw Kabuto with a squirming girl slung over his shoulder. "Orochimaru-san said you need to get intimate with this Hyuuga. If you do, you will obtain both the Byakuan and the Sharingan.. and if you make friends with her, maybe even regain the Mangekyou Sharingan.." said Kabuto. He tossed Hinata on the bed where Sasuke was sitting. "Have fun." Kabuto chuckled.

Deidara heard a woman's scream. "Hinata, yeah..." whispered Deidara as he ran towards the scream.

"AAAAAH!" Hinata screamed. "DONT TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY BASTARD!!" cried Hinata as loud as she could over the gag. "I wasnt going to 'touch' you anyway." said Sasuke as he took off the gag. "You want out of here? Right?" "H-hai.." Hinata stammered... "Follow me." said Sasuke as he got up again. Even if he had sex with Hinata and he would be one step closer to killing Itachi, he would lose all his pride. Raping a Hyuuga is a great way to make your pride and honor dissapear. He opened the door...

Deidara was face to face with Sasuke Uchiha, and a shy Hinata behind him. Deidara pulled Sasuke up by his throat. "What did you do to her, yeah?" growled Deidara dangerously. "I did nothing." said Sasuke like nothing was happening. "Did he do anything to you-" Deidara started when he saw the blindfold and shackles. "Oh my fucking god, yeah.." Deidara gasped.. He picked up Hinata and with a puff of smoke, they were gone..

"Hinata, yeah! Are you okay, yeah?" asked Deidara with care in his voice as he undid the shackles and blindfold. "H-hai, Deidara-kun." stammered Hinata. She was still nervous. Deidara hugged her and kissed her. Surprisingly, Hinata kissed back. His tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance. Hinata obliged and her mouth opened. Deidara stuck his tongue in, exploring the wet cave of her mouth. Hinata blushed like mad as they pulled away for air. "H-hinata-chan, do you l-love me?" stammered Deidara, biting his tongue to keep from saying his usual 'yeah.' "H-hai! I do Deidara-chan, I love you with all my heart!" exclaimed Hinata as their lips crashed together once more.. It was a great ending for the two...

**Yay! My story is finished! I think.. If you want me to write another chappie leave it in your review. **

**I FOUND OUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT FOR THOSE WITH WRITER'S BLOCK: If you eat a frozen dinner and watch a little Powerpuff Girls, it'll go away! X3 but it really works.**

**Please review! I have other stories too so please check them out and review those too. JA NE! **

**Naruto Faces: Itachi: -/.\- Hinata:/ Naruto: Kiba: Shino: o;o Sasuke: **ØØ **Akumaru:3**


	4. NOTICE

Hello all my huggable fanz :3

Heyaz! I gotz some big newz :3 no im not getting married -.-' I'm deleting winryrockbell0 3: yupperz, you read that right. I kno that my fan flickz suck, so I'm starting up a new account! My new name is Kitsune Berry-sama, so drop by there sometime! Ja ne!

P.S, and to all those flamers out there, FUCK YOU!!!! :[


End file.
